ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stamina KO
A Stamina KO is a type of KO that only occurs in Stamina matches. Stamina KO quotes The Stamina KO quotes are said when KO'ed in Stamina match ups. Debuts in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. *Fox: Mission... failed... *Falco : Mission...failed for last!... *Krystal: Forgive me, Fox... In the end, I was just useless after all... **If she lost to Cao Cao: Thanks, Cao Cao... You really made my blue day a beautiful one... *Sonic : No...way! *Ike: I... I...wasn't strong...enough... *Snake: Mission aborted... *Jack-6 /P. Jack : Shut down....powerrrrrrrrr... *Amy Rose: I'll never be able to marry Sonic now... *Sailor Moon: My days as the Sailor Scout of the Moon... end in death... **If she lost to Nobunaga: Nobunaga... All I want you to do, is keep the world a happy place... *Sailor Mercury: I always knew that graduation comes with a price... *Sailor Mars: Don't lose the fight... my friends... *Kenshiro: How can Hokuto Shinken, know defeat...? *Jagi: No! I can't lose...! *Shin Kamiya: Jin... It's up to you now... *Mega Man : It....can't....be! *Zangief : So......Strong! *Rufus : OOOHHH YEEEEEEE!!! *Goku : Okay, I give up.....you win this time! *Toki: Farewell, my brothers... **If he lost to Kenshiro: Don't cry, Kenshiro. Turn sadness into anger. *Raoh: Of this life... I have no regrets! Ugh! *Shin: My time is up... **If he lost to Kenshiro: I won't die your techniques... Kenshiro... FAREWELL!! *Rei: My end has finally come... *Toon Guile : I can't never make it in time! *Toon Bison : How could you beat me? *Cosmo : Good bye for now... **If she lost to Tails: Good bye my love, I will never forgive you! *Unknown Cosmo : HAHAHAHAHAH-aaaaaaaah!! *AVGN : I can't never beat that shitty game! *Ridley : *Roars* *Zhao Yun: It cannot end here... Not yet... *Guan Yu: How could I lose to you? I am sorry Brother... *Zhang Fei: How could I have lost...? *Zhuge Liang: Fate can sometimes be cruel, can it not? *Liu Bei:I have lost. Then I beg you, bring peace to the people... **If he lost to Guan Yu or Zhang Fei: My brothers... I'm sorry to say, but I must break our oath. **If he lost to Cao Cao: Is this the end? Cao Cao, what do you truly seek...? **If he lost to Sun Quan: The heavens have sided with...Sun Quan... **If he lost to Sun Shangxiang: Shangxiang...this is destiny...do not have any regrets... **If he lost to Sun Jian or Sun Ce: Does benevolence count for nothing? If only I had been stronger... **If he lost to Raoh: I have lost. Please...look after my people... **If he lost to Nobunaga: Others will follow me... and you shall perish... **If he lost to Ieyasu: I place my faith in you... *Ma Chao: Is this all I can do...? **If he lost to Cao Cao: Is the might of Liang destined to fall on the Central Plains? **If he lost to Pang De: So this is where Pang De's loyalty truly lies... **If he lost to Ieyasu: That hardly seems fair... **If he lost to Nagamasa: The future path of justice... Is it in safe hands...? **If he lost to Kanetsugu: This is not just... This is not fair... **If he lost to Toshiie: Your spears have overcome mine... Category:Special Conditions Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Terms